1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hot and cold rolling mills for thickness gauge reduction of metal strip and to roll bearing assemblies associated with work roll and back-up roll chocks of those mills.
2. Description of Related Art
In thickness gauge reduction of metal strip on both hot and cold rolling mills, back-up rolls and work rolls of the mills require roll replacement because of roll wear or damage. Replacement is typically carried out by removing the roll along with its chocks and bearing retaining assemblies as a single unit. Following such removal, the chocks and bearing retainer assemblies at each longitudinal end of the roll are removed prior to roll dressing and/or repairing. Such chocks and bearing retainer assemblies are heavy and often are lifted with use of a crane or other mechanical lifting devise. Components of the assemblies can cause injury to mill personnel if such components are accidentally dropped during disassembly.
It is an object of this invention to provide a bearing assembly for the roll wherein, all components are integrally connected, both during rolling operations and during removal from the roll, so as to eliminate possible injury to mill personnel.
Bearing retainer assemblies, utilizing a split ring type component, as in the present invention, are described in the following related art documents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,080,199 describes a split-ring type assembly having two generally semi-circular halves attached to a key for insertion along a keyway in the roll. The split-ring/key component is removed as a separate unit during roll replacement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,282 describes a split-ring type assembly wherein two identical semi-annular segments having cam surfaces on their backsides are required to be removed from the assembly when being removed from the roll.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,989 describes a split ring having two segments forming a ring. The segments are hinged at one end and joined at the opposite ends by an eye bolt inserted through end portions lugs. The ring is completely removed from the assembly during a roll change.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,518 shows a split ring which resides in an annular grove of the roll neck and engages an outer ring having wedge shaped projections for imparting axial movement to the assembly. Such rings are not integral with the other components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,337 shows a split ring having two arcuate members pivotally linked to each other by an intermediate link member. The ring is disposed inside a locking ring assembly and is not integral when removed from the roll.
None of the above described bearing retainer assemblies, utilizing a split-ring component, provides a means for making the split-ring clamp integral with the assembly and bearing chock when removed from the necked portion of the roll.